Go-Nuts
Smarty |Tribe = Flower Nut Plant |Traits = Team-Up |Abilities = When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . |Rarity = Event |Flavor Text = "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!"}} Go-Nuts are an event plant card in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the Smarty class. They cost 3 to play, and have 2 /2 . They have the Team-Up trait, and their ability gives all Plants with Team-Up +1 every time a Plant with Team-Up is played. Update history Update 1.18.83 *Added to the game. Statistics *'Class:' Smarty *'Tribe:' Flower Nut Plant *'Traits:' Team-Up *'Ability:' When you play a Team-Up Plant, all Team-Up Plants get +1 . *'Set:' Event Card description "GROW-Nuts! THROW-Nuts! When we get big we GO-Nuts! Goooooooo PLANTS!" Strategies With Stat-wise, Go-Nuts has poor stats for their cost. Fortunately, with the help of their ability, they can increase every Team-Up plants' strength easily. Since it has Team-Up itself, you can play any plant in front of him to block zombie attacks from destroying Go-Nuts. Being in the Smarty class, a Bean deck can be useful as most beans like Admiral Navy Bean has Team-Up. This card is a perfect choice for both Citron and Beta-Carrotina, as they have access to the most Team-Up plants out of all plant heroes. Also, they can use this in a nut deck with Smackadamia, which can increase Go-Nuts' health by 2, and Mirror-Nut, which can deal 2 damage to the Zombie Hero when Go-Nuts gets hurt. Other health boosting cards such as Photosynthesizer can also be used to increase Go-Nuts survival as well. Since this is also a flower plant, Rose can use this plant for the flower deck. However, the only flower plants that she can use that can go in tandem with Go-Nuts' ability are Sunflowers (also from the Solar Winds environment), Twin Sunflowers, and Lil' Buddies. They can also heal your hero's health when used with Power Flower, and if a zombie hits Go-Nuts, Briar Rose can destroy that zombie if it is on the field. Other Smarty heroes like Green Shadow and Nightcap can use this, though not as efficiently as the formerly mentioned heroes. Nightcap can use Puff-Shrooms (from Shroom for Two) and Pear Pals (from Pair of Pears) which will have their strength increased when made. Also, environments like Mushroom Grotto can make Puff-Shrooms if plants are played on it, and Pair Pearadise can make a plant with Team-Up as well. As for Green Shadow, the only Team-Up plants from the Mega-Grow class she leads are Sweet Potatoes and Torchwoods. Against You can treat this plant as Zookeeper that starts with 2/2, but that benefits with Team-Up plants. Since it does have low health, Bungee Plumber can destroy it at ease. Since some of Team-Up plants have low health, The Chickening, Barrel of Deadbeards, Gas Giant, or Fireworks Zombie can destroy groups of Team-Up plants, including Go-Nuts as well. Once a ton of Team-Up plants is played, use Rocket Science to destroy it. If you are against Citron and Beta-Carrotina, be sure to pack Weed Spray, Squirrel Herder or any instant kills to destroy Wall-Nuts that can protect Go-Nuts and the Plant Hero. Gallery GoNutsStats.png|Statistics GoNutsGrayedOutCard.png|Card (grayed out)